Woody and Friends Meets Monster Truck Mater/Transcript
Transcript * gang is at Flo's V8 Cafe when a monster truck passes * Lightning McQueen: Wow,. Check out the size of that monster truck. * Woody: I know. * Tow Mater: Shoot. That boy's nothing. I used to wrestle trucks bigger then him. * Lightning McQueen: What? * Buzz Lightyear: What do you mean. * Jessie: What’s that. * Bo Peep: How do you we. * Tow Mater: Yep. I used to be a Monster Truck Wrastler! * to the past * Announcer: Ladies and gentle cars. Introducing... The Tormentor! * spotlight comes on over Mater, who is standing in a wrestling with the others and wearing a red and blue mask * Tow Mater: Excuse me. That. It's TOW MATER! * ice cream truck jingle of "Pop Goes the Weasle" plays * Announcer: Who wants some ice cream? * doors swing open revealing Mater's opponent: A giant monster-wheeled ice cream truck * Announcer: The I-Screamer! * crowd goes wild as the big truck enters the ring * The I-Screamer: I'm gonna make you all scream! * Tow Mater: screams * bell rings and Woody and the others dodge followed by Mater * The I-Screamer: Grr. Where did they go? * Tow Mater: off-screen Excuse me, mister. * I-Screamer looks down * Tow Mater: Can I have one double dip dipstick sundae please? * The I-Screamer: Uhh. Sure kid. That's a very popular flavour. * gives a signal and Mater flips the truck onto his back * Referee: 1-2-3. The winners! * Announcer: Now that's a sundae, sundae, sundae. * next opponent: Captain Collision * Captain Collision: Drop and give me twenty! * Tow Mater: Tormenter will give you three! * Jessie: Bring it! * they knock him onto his back * Referee: 1-2-3. The winners! * next opponent is the Rastacarian * Announcer: The Rastacarian has Woody and the Tormentor in his signature dreadlock. * The Rastacarian: Me be jamming now, Man! * Annie And Clarabel: No You don’t! * throws him onto his back * Referee: 1-2-3. The Winner. * Tow Mater: Who be jamming now? * Crowd: You be jamming now! * up, Dr. Feel Bad * Announcer: Ooh. Dr. Feel Bad. * Dr. Feel Bad: Your next stop is the hospital! * and Mater grab him from behind * Tow Mater: Don't worry, I'll bring you some flowers! * Mack: NOW! * thrown into the hospital * Announcer: Ooh. That's gotta hurt. * Announcer 2: And just wait till he gets the bill. * Referee: 1-2-3. * next opponent is: Paddy O Concrete * Announcer: Paddy O Concrete's gonna lay some cement. * Paddy O Concrete: Here comes a nice fresh pour! * Tow Mater: Pour it on for me as Sunset's bodyguard! * Woody: Bring to On! * flips it over him * Announcer: Oh! He got paved! * Announcer 2: Now that's what I call a patio. Daddy-oh. * Referee: 1-2-3. * Fan Car: You rock, man! * last match takes place * Announcer: And now, the moment you all been waiting for. The buck toothed wonder of the world, the wrasslier of disaster, the Tormentor! * crowd cheers as Mater and the others power into the ring * Fan Car: Go get em, Tormentor! * Announcer: And the world champion, Dr. Frankenwaggon! * Dr. Frankenwaggon: laugh * Tow Mater: Heh. Piece for Cake. * Buzz Lightyear: I can handle him. * Announcer: And his MONSTER! * monster comes to live * Announcer: It's alive! * Tow Mater: We're dead. * to the present * Lightning McQueen: What did you do? * Mack: What Happened to you? * Thomas: Monster gonna eat you. * Annie: Your getting Killed. * Clarabel: Yeah. * Tow Mater: Don't you remember nothing? We was a tag team. * is now in the ring beside Mater and the others * Tow Mater: Tag, you're it. * Lightning McQueen: What? * dodges the monster's wrecking ball * Tow Mater: Yes, Ladies. They are real. Wanna kick em? * Bo Peep: Well, Girls. You do like me. * Lightning McQueen: Quick! Tag me! Tag me! * Tow Mater: Tag! * grabs the Monster's wrecking ball * Tow Mater: Gotcha! * whizzes under the ring and comes out of the other side * Tia and Mia: gasp * Tow Mater: Watch this. * ring flips over. McQueen, Mater and the others land on top of it * Referee: 1-2-3. The Winners! The Tormentor and... McQueen and the others What's your names, son? * Lightning McQueen: Lightning McQueen. * Woody: Woody. * Buzz Lightyear: Buzz Lightyear. * Jessie: Jessie. * Bo Peep: Bo Peep. * Mack: Mack. * Thomas: Thomas. Thomas the tank engine. * Annie: Annie. * Clarabel: Clarabel. * nods * Referee: And his friends, Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Bo Peep, Frightening McMean, Mack, Thompson the tank Train and Annie And Clarabel! * crowd cheers * reality * Lightning McQueen: Frightening McMean. Oh please. * Mack: What do you mean. * Thomas: What that? * Annie: We could try. * Clarabel: What a joke. * Woody: But still though. Quite an interesting tale. * Fan Car: I can't believe it! The Tormentor! I'm your biggest fan! Can I get your autograph? * Tow Mater: We’ll of course you can. * the cars door * Fan Car: Oh, I will never wash this door again. * Lightning McQueen: Hey, don't you want Frightening McMean's autograph. * Fan Car: No thanks. * Lightning McQueen: Seriously. * Fan Car: I'm ok really. * Lightning McQueen: I'll do it real quick. * Fan Car: You're making me uncomftrible. * others watch * see Mater and McQueen as Tormentor and Frightning McMean * Tow Mater: Tag, you're it. * Lightning McQueen: Tag, you're it. * Tow Mater: Tag. * Lightning McQueen: Tag. * Tow Mater: Tag. * Lightning McQueen: Tag, you're it. * Both: Tag! Category:GEICO Commercials Category:2008 Commercials Category:GEICO or call the office near you Commercials Category:New Jersey Commercials Category:GEICO New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko Commercials Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey Category:GEICO Gecko New Jersey 2005-Present Category:Disney ADS Category:GEICO Disney Pixar Cars ADS Category:GEICO Commercials with Movies Category:Pixar ADS Category:Thomas Lau Commercials Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey Category:GEICO Thomas Lau New Jersey 2005-Present